1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mount display worn on the head of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a portable display device known as a near-eye display or a head mount display in the related art, which is worn on the head of the user (see patent reference literature 1). The device is structured so that its display unit supported via a display arm is set in front of the user's eye.
Patent reference literature: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-215393
While the display unit of the display device disclosed in the above publication is mounted so that its orientation relative to the display arm can be adjusted, the display unit may be displaced to an undesirable position relative to the display arm by an unexpected external force.